


Alolan Barefoot Drones

by Hypnofeet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A story, but a special one. Believe it or not, this was my first request to write a story. They gave me a very detailed summary and I worked on it. So I thank you for asking me to write a story based on an idea you had. It was quite fun working with that summary.All these characters are from Pokémon, specifically the Alola region of games (Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon).





	Alolan Barefoot Drones

Professor Burnet was working late and alone in her office at the Dimensional Research Lab, trying to learn more about alternate worlds where humans could actually come from. As she was engrossed in her research, sitting at her desk, she felt something bounce off her head, not once but twice. She heard the noises of it tapping and bouncing off the floor a few times. Looking down, Burnet discovered two small rings with strange symbols engraved on them.

Picking them up, Burnet curiously examined them, wondering what on earth these could be and what purpose they were for. However, when she touched them, she suddenly felt a mind-blowing pleasure that made her sit back down in her chair. Once she regained her senses, she felt the urge to wear these mysterious rings, but not on her fingers. Instead, she slipped off her shoes to reveal her beautiful feet. She gave her toes a quick wiggle before moving her feet close to her, slipping the rings on her middle toes...

Three seconds later, the effects happened. Burnet felt an incredible pleasure surge through her feet, up to her body and into her brain. It was strong and so irresistible; she desired to feel the pleasure more down in a certain area, unable to move her hands to do so. Instead, she just feel the rush feeling inside her body continue to surge through, moaning as she kept her eyes wide. The rings were glowing as Burnet was enjoying this feeling before feeling what could only be described as a mind-blowing orgasm, making her go limp in her chair. Once that feeling was over, her pupils became smaller before her eyes were pure blank white, wearing a blank smile on her face.

Burnet was mentally broken; the rings glowed again that completed their brainwashing, turning her into a loyal, barefoot drone. Her body stiffened up, standing up at attention as her eyes transformed into a swirling golden, still wearing that big, empty smile. In front of her, a golden portal opened up in front of her, making her walk like a wind-up toy towards it, ready to take her to a new life away from here.

 

As her daughter was the first Alolan League Champion, Shanti couldn’t be more proud. It had been almost a decade since her daughter had become the Alolan Champion. Enjoying her time at Alola, the mother had finally finished unloading the packing at their home in Hau’oil City. Feeding her Kanto Meowth pet, Shanti went back into her room and closed it, sighing in relaxation. She was glad to finally be done with the unpacking. She turned around and to her surprise; she found a small package on her bed with a greetings card. Seeing as it was from her daughter, Shanti opened the package to find some toerings. They subtly flashed to give her an idea where to put it in her mind as the mother felt the urge to wear them.

Slipping off her sandals to reveal her well pedicured feet, she sat down on her bed and slipped the rings onto her middle toes. She observed them, wiggling her toes happily, though a part of her was curious as to why her daughter would gift her these. Unbeknownst to her, these rings would lead to her fate. Three seconds later, Shanti felt an incredible pleasure surge through her feet, up her body and into her brain. The power of the rings was so strong, Shanti had no thoughts to herself and thus, unable to no longer wonder why her own daughter would send them to her.

The rings glowed brightly, sending a mind-blowing orgasm like feeling throughout her body as she dropped onto the bed, letting out a loud moan. Her pet meowed in confusion outside the door, though she did not hear it. Once that feeling was over, her pupils changed, making her smile widely and her eyes become golden swirls. The mother was mentally broken, brainwashed into a loyal barefoot drone. A golden portal opened up in front of her as she robotically stood up from the bed, walking like a wind-up toy into the portal. Now her Meowth was all alone at home...

 

Olivia was working within a cave near her hometown in search for diamonds and fossils for her shop. As the Grand Kahuna of Akala Island and a member of Alola Elite Four, Olivia was taking sometime off to help her family’s business. All seemed to be going well for her until she saw a couple of glints near some boulders.

Heading over, Olivia discovered them to be a pair of rings. She placed her lantern down on a boulder. Once she looked at them, a message to put them on her toes subtly went into her brain. She picked them up, glancing around to see if she was truly alone. She found a boulder to get comfy on, sitting on top of it. Removing her heels, Olivia slipped the rings onto her middle toes. She believed that if she could find more of these, they would go great for her family’s business. Though three seconds had passed as she thought, feeling a surge of pleasure zoom through her entire body, making her hold her head and moaning loudly enough for the moans to echo in the cave she was in. From the sudden pleasure, she knocked the lantern off the boulder, making the cave go dark.

The rings glowed, lighting up the cave in a brief golden glow, as her eyes became pure white, and then golden swirls. She smiled widely as the brainwashing from the rings had been completed. One of the most powerful Pokémon Trainers in the Alola region was now a loyal barefoot drone. Deeper into the cave, she saw a golden portal open up. She stood up at attention and walked like a wind up doll towards it, just walking and walking as everything around her became dark. Her swirly eyes were only focused on the portal as she headed inside the portal. The only evidence of her being in the cave were her high-heel shoes that stayed on the ground as the cave became dark once more...

 

At the Pokémon haven: Aether Paradise, Lusamine was in her bedroom, speaking to her sweet daughter: Lillie. She was aiming to repair their relationship as mother and daughter after everything that had happened. Lusamine was very thankful of all the help that Lillie and her friends had given her from the incident. They were talking on the bed as both their heads suddenly looked in the same direction towards the sudden sound of tapping on the window. It was from the bird Pokémon: Braviary who wore a small sack around its neck. Curiously, Lusamine walked over to examine the Pokémon. The Pokémon only looked down at its sack as Lusamine untied it from the bird’s neck, opening up what was inside. She immediately grabbed the items out of the bag, exposing them to be some strange rings. Lillie came over just as the rings flashed a little. Both of them blinked, looking at each other. For some strange reason, they agreed to each other to wear them on their toes.

Lusamine walked over to the bed, patting against it for Lillie to come over. She wanted to help her put them on her feet. Lillie walked over, sitting close to her mother as she helped her daughter remove her shoes and socks, exposing her pale bare feet. Lusamine gave a warm smile as she kicked off her high heels. She put them on Lillie first, smiling happily and remarking they looked great on her. As she put the rings on her own foot. Lillie suddenly gasped in amazement forcing her mother to look up confused. Lillie’s body straightened up as she suddenly smiled widely. This only worried Lusamine for less than a second as she suddenly felt a surge of pleasure rush through her entire body up into her brain.

Both their rings glowed at the same time, both of them looking at each other’s rings. Their eyes became pure white before turning into golden spirals. The rings had rewritten their minds and transformed from the mother and daughter pair in loyal barefoot drones. Lillie drooled a little as Lusamine smiled widely. The Braviary disappeared, where it once was laid a golden portal. Lusamine robotically stood up as Lillie slowly rose her head in the direction of the portal. Lusamine’s arm stiffly moved towards Lillie, making the two of them hold hands. The two stood side-by-side, walking as one into the portal...

 

The two of them were both locked in a deep trance their eyes swirling golden with that empty smile. They walked down a strange tunnel, lifting their feet up and walking in unison in a robotic fashion. Next to the both of them walked the other three barefoot drones: Professor Burnet, Shanti and Olivia. Neither of them looked at each other or muttered a word: only walking in unison forwards as their toerings glowed brightly.

However, they would all come to a stop just after a few minutes, lining up and standing at attention as they met a couple of the other barefoot drones: Acerola and Lana, the same eyes and expressions on both their faces. In front of them stood the green haired woman: Mallow. At first, it looked like Mallow was the mastermind behind this brainwashing. But, eyes were actually solid golden, though she was also barefooted with golden rings on her toes.

Mallow robotically turned behind her, claiming it was done. And with that, someone walked out from the darkness. She wasn’t a drone though... It was Kahili, the Flying type of the Alola Elite Four. She had been travelling around and had discovered these rings, deciding to make them for her own use: To create a loyal harem of brainwashed, barefooted female slaves and prove to everyone that she was the best. Kahili got her newest drones to introduce themselves before ordering themselves to embrace and brainwash themselves forever. No one could save these poor women now...

One by one, Burnet’s eyes turned from golden swirl to solid gold, Shanti’s did the same, then Olivia, Lusamine, her daughter Lillie, Acerola and finally Lana. Kahili turned to Lillie who was the youngest out of her barefooted drones, claiming that she’d be happy to be with Lusamine forever.

Kahili clapped her hands, making Burnet, Shanti, Lillie and Mallow to sit down with their soles up high in the air before getting the others to worship them. Olivia pleasured Burnet’s feet, Lana licked and kissed Mallow’s feet, Acerola worshipped Shanti's feet while Lusamine was cooing over Lillie's.

Kahili chuckled to herself, deciding that whom she had now was enough enslavement in Alola for now. She walked over to a table, sitting at a seat as she placed her tired feet on a footstool, only a temporary as she usually used Mallow as a living footstol. She looked through many pictures laid out on the table; pictures of Unova’s Iris and Professor Juniper, Kanto’s Misty and Lorelei, Johto’s Clair and Marina, Hoenn’s Phoebe and Glacia, Kalos’ Diantha and Korrina, Sinnoh’s Cynthia and Johanna and many, many more…

“This is going to be fun…” Kahili smirked.


End file.
